


Don't wanna sleep 'cause we're dreaming out loud

by preachingthefandoms



Series: Who's gonna love you like me? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Harry, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Draco, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preachingthefandoms/pseuds/preachingthefandoms
Summary: Basically a heat fic





	

Draco woke up tangled in his silky bed sheets panting and sweaty.

"Shit." He cursed out loud quickly sitting up and  
taking his shirt off and pulling his boxers down which caused his hard length to spring up onto his stomach. Of course with his luck Harry is on the night shifts this week at his job as an auror.

Draco hurriedly grabbed his wand before his brain could get too fuzzy and sent a patronus to Harry before throwing his wand to the side.

Finally after all that was done he laid back against the pillows and started to touch himself starting by holding the base of his cock and stroking upwards and twisting at the head. He had barely touched himself for a minute before he was shooting his load onto his stomach.

That's when he heard the sound of an apparition 'pop' come from the hallway outside the bedroom.

When Draco smelt the smell of his mate he flipped over on his hands and knees and presented his arse to Harry before he could even walk through the door.

Draco heard the door bang open and saw Harry come stalking in looking like a madman, still in his auror robes.

"Baby." Harry whispered into Draco's blonde locks as he kneeled beside him on the bed.

"I'm so sorry baby." Harry said stroking down Draco's back feeling the knobs of his spine as he went.

"Please." Draco mumbled tears rolling down his pale face.

Harry didn't answer as he silently took off all his clothes and stood behind Draco in all of his naked glory.

"Can you flip over for me baby." Harry asked starting to flip Draco over. "I just want to take the edge off a bit first before I give you my knot."

When Draco was flipped over Harry saw the sticky mess of cum on Draco's pale stomach and started to run his hand through it making it even messier.

"How about I suck you off while I finger your tight little arse, would you like that baby."

Draco nodded so fast Harry was scared that his delicate little neck would snap. Harry quickly got to work in taking Draco's cock down in one go. When Draco's cock was slippery with his spit he started to jerk him off. He pulled the foreskin down to expose the strawberry coloured head before going back to jerking him up and down.

Draco suddenly came again for the second time. When Draco came Harry let out a growl that rumbled his chest before spreading Draco's legs even wider exposing his swollen hole that was glistening with slick. Harry prodded the puckered hole with two fingers before bringing them to his mouth and groaning at the taste of his mates slick.

Harry quickly stuffed two of his fingers into Draco's hole which cause the blonde to arch his back and let out a little mewl. Harry briskly scissored his fingers before pulling them out and lining up his dripping cock.

He began to push in looking directly into Draco's grey eyes. As soon as Harry was fully inside, hips flush against Draco's arse, Draco came again his eyes scrunching up in pleasure.

When Harry saw the pleasure in his mates face he began to wildly thrust in and out, the headboard of their bed smashing into the wall. Harry then grabbed Draco's long legs and put them up on his shoulders driving even deeper into his omegas body.

"Such a good boy aren't you babe." Harry panted out feeling his knot starting to expand. "Going to get you all full with my pups. Look even more gorgeous."

When Draco heard the talk about pups his cock twitched weekly and he didn't even come his slit just opened pathetically and only a pearly drop of cum escaped out.

When Harry finally pushed his knot inside Draco's eager body they both collapsed onto the bed exhausted, with Harry laying on his back and Draco on top of him, his head on Harry's strong chest.

Harry reached onto the night table and grabbed a water bottle, urging Draco to sit up and have a sip.

"I'm sure you're thirsty love." Harry said bringing the bottle to Draco's lips. "Open up darling, there we are." Harry encouraged as Draco eagerly drank up the whole water bottle.

When Draco was finally done drinking he laid his head back down on Harry's chest and started to hum contently as Harry started to stroke his platinum blond hair.

"I'm so sorry darling that you had to suffer even if it was just for a little bit when I was gone." Harry said sadly looking up into Draco's eyes.

"It's okay, H." Draco said looking back at Harry.

Draco waited a beat before shyly asking "Did you really mean what you said about the pups."

As Draco said this, Harry noticed that Draco was rubbing his flat tummy with one of his hands.

"Of cause I did love." Harry replied looking back at him and placing one of his hands over Draco's that was still rubbing circles on his belly.

As Harry felt his knot go down he gently pulled out of Draco, kissing him on the lips when he saw him cringe at the rush of cum that flooded out.

"Can I have the plug please." Draco asked looking up at Harry with a flush on his pretty pale cheeks.

"You want to keep all my seed in you don't you baby." Harry replied getting the plug and pushing it up Draco's arse."Sleep now baby we got a long couple days ahead of us." Harry said pulling the covers up on both of them.

"I love you Harry." Draco yawned.

"I love you too, baby." Harry replied kissing the back of Draco's neck.


End file.
